jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake's Never Land Rescue (DVD)
}} | valign=top Author } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | valign=top Illustrator } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Publication date } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Published by } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | ISBN } }} } } | | |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="font-size:125%;" bgcolor=#cef2e0 | Publication Order |- align=center }} } | | valign=top align=center style="font-size:80%;" width=150 | Previous DVD } }} } | | valign=top align=center style="font-size:80%;" width=150 | Next DVD } }} |} Jake's Never Land Rescue has a DVD Release. The DVD has bonus features. Bonus Features 'Disc Case Features' 'Disney Movie Rewards code' You can redeem the code you get for 75 points at Disney Movie Rewards. 'Paper Cover' The cover contains the title card of the movie with the jungle background with the words "Now On Disney DVD" with the Disney Junior logo on the bottom left. On the back, there's instructions for a Glow-In-The-Dark Sword. 'Glow-In-The-Dark Sword' 'Instructions' 1. Unpack the sword and lay it out on a flat surface. 2. Expose stars to light for 1 minute to charge glow feature. Place glow in the dark stickers on to the sword. 3. Separate plastic valve and insert straw into inner tube. 4. Blow air into straw. 5. Take out straw when sword is completely inflated. 6. Sword is ready for play. 7. To store: Insert straw into inner tube and apply pressure to release air. 8. Fold and keep your sword to use next time. 'On Disc Features' This Disney DVD is enhanced with Disney's FastPlay. If you want to view ads before the DVD starts up, click (computer version) / push Select on your remote (DVD Player version) on FastPlay. To start up the DVD without ads, do the same but instead of FastPlay, push Main Menu. 'Bonus Episodes' You can select "Play All" to play all the episodes one-by-one or you can choose what episode plays. All episodes played are shown paired with their partner episodes, as shown by the episode guide. Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake's Never Land Rescue It's a Pirate Picnic! The Key to Skull Rock The Golden Twilight Treasure! Rock the Croc! Jake and Sneaky Le Beak! Cubby the Brave! Jake's Special Delivery Seahorse Saddle-Up! 'Bonus Features' All the bonus features are eight Playing With Skully shorts. '"Playing With Skully" Shorts' *Sailing The Never Sea *Where's Sandy? *Pulley Hook *North Bound *Diving In The Coral Reef *Ship Ahoy! *Pirate Puzzle *Coconuts On Pirate Island 'Set Up' In Set Up mode, you can change the language the episodes and shorts are in between English, Spanish, and French. You can also change the language of the captions between English, Spanish, and French. You can also get instructions on the Setting Up of your copy of the DVD. 'Set-Up Instructions' By registering your Disney DVD, you become eligible for: *The disc replacement program that allows consumers to replace a damaged DVD **DVD Technical Support *Notification of Special Offers and Updates on Other Disney DVD Titles Simply Register Online At BVHESupport.com 'Sneak Peeks' It shows some sneak peeks of Disney movies that aired after the release of the DVD. Screenshots Jake NeverLand Rescue titlecard.png JakePeterTink.jpg 562p-276 012 0040.jpg Jake&Crew21.jpg Jake&Crew25.jpg Jake-Never Land Rescue 01.jpg Jake-Never Land Rescue 02.jpg Jake-and-the-Never-Land-Pirates-Tinkerbell.jpg 562p-275 073 0110.jpg 562p-276 059 0040.jpg Hook-Tink-Jake-Peter-Never Land Rescue.png Category:Merchandise Category:DVDs